1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective devices and in particular to means for locking a cover guard removably about a device such as the radiator of a tractor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In vehicles such as tractor vehicles, it is common to utilize a radiator for effecting a heat transfer to coolant fluids used in the operation of the vehicle. It is further common in tractor vehicles to provide a guard to protect the radiator against flying debris and rocks during use of the tractor where the tractor is used in earthmoving operations and the like. Such guards are mounted to the frame of the tractor and when servicing of the radiator or fan is required, removal of the guards is effected to provide access to the radiator, etc.
A number of devices have been developed for mounting such radiator guards to the frame of the vehicle. A problem has arisen, however, in the prior art guards in that the means for locking the guard in the radiator covering disposition is relatively inaccessible and difficult to manipulate. This problem is aggravated in material handling vehicles, such as tractors, where the track means is conventionally disposed alongside the frame portion whereat the guard is locked.